vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Red
Gotta Catch 'em All! In Pokemon Ash Ketchum is a Pokemon trainer from Pallet Town who, with his trusty Pikachu by his side, dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master. He made an eternal rival in Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Oak, also of Pallet Town. Despite entering numerous championships, Ash has never actually won anything. This may be due to Ash constantly releasing every good Pokemon he owns for unfathomable reasons, or the fact that despite turning 10 years old over fourteen years ago, Ash has not aged a single day. In VGCW Early Career Ash started out his career extremely poorly, losing matches left and right to weak opponents, being used to delegating combat to his pokemon. Eventually, he was placed into an I Quit match with Ness due to his poor performance. However, Ash managed to pull through and survive the I Quit match, and continued to fight in the VGCW. Later Career After his I Quit match, Ash realized that he needed to step up his game if he wanted to survive in the VGCW. Since then, he trained hard to become the very best, like no one ever was. Despite his rigorous training, Ash still lost much more often than he won, but the improvement in his performance is clear to anyone who watched. He nearly won the championship scramble for the Casual Championship, becoming interim champion twice before Waluigi eventually won the match and became the champion. When his eternal rival Gary Oak made his debut, Ash fought harder than anyone thought possible, winning the match in spite of the tremendous beating he took. During the January 16th Royal Rumble, Ash showed the world exactly how much he had improved. Ash was entrant #30, which would normally ensure he would be eliminated before he saw the final 3. However, he defied all odds and fought his way all the way up to the final 2, even eliminating several tough foes such as Mr. L, who many suspected to have been inserted late in the Rumble by Baz McMahon. Despite one of the best showings in VGCW history, Ash was eliminated last by Dan Hibiki. Ash's incredible turnaround from being one of the weakest fighters in the league to coming so close to both the Casual and Hardcore titles has won him a huge number of fans, who hope that one day, Ash can become the very best... ...but seriously, coming tantalizingly close to winning championships and losing at the last second has been what Ash has done all his life. He really doesn't know any other way of living. It's basically the only reason he's still going on his dumb adventures. Whether he can turn his luck around in the VGCW remains to be seen. At least he can't release any of his good pokemon here. Ash is, to date, the only person to admit that they do not have passion for gaming and the Sega Saturn, and not be punished by Segata Sanshiro. Segata was interrupted and defeated by the berserk Mr. L before he was able to reach Ash. To be the very best! Like no one ever was! On 2013-02-18, Ash got a shot at the Casual Championship by winning a 6-man Battle Royale. Gary was also there, but he failed to re-ignite their old rivalry. With the Casual title in sight and Dan nowhere to be found, Ash came out for his casual match with his cap backwards and VOCALS in his theme. Despite botching an ariel attack onto Table-San and damaging Lakitu's camera equipment, He did the unthinkable and pinned Lt. Surge Guile for the title, ending the show on a high note. Battle Stats All stats according to official broadcast documentation. Only singles battles counted. Official Battles Participated: 5. Offical Battles Won (Ratio): 2 (40%). Royal Rumbles Participated: 13. Royal Rumbles Won: 0. Wrestlers Eliminated: 11 Gallery Ashwashere2jpgge.jpg Bb4279a2d4aa63f5448ddb6bf9598ff1 zpsea2b331b.gif tumblr_ll8zqmASBH1qcvvvlo1_500.gif incoming segata.png|Calling for disaster jzIGHnnAx8ZFs.jpg|Lt. Guile lost, Thunder Badge acquired! tumblr_mijupny1Fg1r3dc8eo1_400.jpg|A truth that led to Ash's first belt win Non-Royal Rumble Record Category:Casual Champion